50 Things Rose Cannot Do
by Mythology Rose
Summary: Rose has been misbehaving quite a bit lately, so Charly is making her make a list of things she is no longer allowed to do. WARNING: Don't read if you haven't read The Art of Angels, Demons, and Prank. It's on silverfox of rainclan's profile. We wrote it together. One-shot. Enjoy!


With a smug expression that her friends, enemies, and acquaintances had become all too familiar with lately, Rose looked down at her list, pleased with herself.

Charly had told her to make a list as a punishment for her rebellious attitude lately. She chuckled darkly to herself. He was in for a surprise.

To make sure her list would cause maximum chaos within her poor demon's brain, Rose read through it one more time.

_1. I am not allowed to write CharlyxKaoru lemon, no matter how hilarious their reaction is when I show it to them._

_2. Nor may I get said reaction on video._

_3. Or post the video on youtube._

_4. Or show their fangirls._

_5. They don't care how many positive reactions I get from it._

_6. I am not allowed to order Charly to kill anymore HikaruxHaruhi or HikaruxOC writers. There are too many of them and it is messy business._

_7. When Charly asks who is at the door when I answer it, I cannot say 'Father'._

_8. Getting him out of panicky demon mode is not as funny as his initial reaction._

_9. I can't tell the host club that Black Butler is real and that I made a contract similar to Ciel's with Charly._

_10. Charly doesn't care how easy it is to get them to believe it._

_11. Charly also won't let me get a tattoo so that I can have proof that he is my demon butler._

_12. I also can't tell them that Charly is actually Sebastian renamed by me._

_13. Yelling things at angel statues or pictures is not allowed and it makes people think I am crazy._

_14. Charly doesn't care if the statue or picture is practically an exact replica of Nicole._

_15. Kaoru is not Charly's soul mate and he doesn't care how ironic I find that statement to be._

_16. I am not allowed to write stories of gruesome deaths for Eric._

_17. If anyone saw them I would be stuck in a mental institution._

_18. I can't write them even though Charly said he was proud of me for the wonderful detail and vivid images._

_19. Nor can I write those kinds of stories for Nicole._

_20. Charly doesn't care how creative I've been with the hundreds of deaths I've come up for them._

_21. I can't write CharlyxTamaki crack fanfics._

_22. The threats from Charly aren't as entertaining as the fanfics themselves._

_23. I am not allowed to teach Nekozawa new spells._

_24. Charly is annoyed of having to clean up the disaster that follows every time._

_25. I cannot show the host club yoai fanfictions starring themselves._

_26. Nobody cares how freaking hilarious I find their reactions to be._

_27. Nor may I show Haruhi lemon involving herself._

_28. Her reaction wasn't funny enough to be worth the price we had to pay for her therapy afterwards._

_29. I am not allowed to whisper inappropriate things and/or noises into Hikaru's ear while he's sleeping._

_30. Charly doesn't care what kind of dreams and inspiration it brings Hikaru._

_31. Nor does he want to know._

_32. I am not allowed to prank call Lobelia Academy with Haruhi's phone and offer them her body._

_33. I can't call Lobelia Academy 'Lesbelia Academy' when students from that school are around._

_34. It's probably best not to use that term at all._

_35. It makes Charly concerned that they will kidnap and rape me for revenge._

_36. I am no longer allowed to go to parties that have alcohol after what happened last time._

_37. Charly doesn't care if Hikaru enjoyed it._

_38. He also doesn't care that we didn't lose our virginities, it was still inappropriate._

_39. Lighting myself on fire to scare the heck out of someone or prank them is a no-no._

_40. As is using any other form of magic._

_41. Being darker than the black magic club is bad, and I should do my best not to be as creepy as them._

_42. Charly doesn't care if it's in my nature to be that way, I'm supposed to be the happy character, not the dark one._

_43. Stealing Kyoya's notebook and reading it is a very bad idea._

_44. I still have scarring images from the last time I read it._

_45. Torturing Tamaki by putting him in a circular room and doing things to make him go into the emo corner when there is not one is not a good hobby._

_46. Even though Charly also enjoys doing it._

_47. Calling people Mother and Father as an insult makes people look at me like I'm crazy, so it would be best if I didn't do that._

_48. Belzeneff should not be used to torture Nekozawa. That is just cruel._

_49. However, using him on anyone else is acceptable._

_50. I am no longer allowed to mock Honey for losing to Charly. It hurts his self-esteem, even though Charly did enjoy the bragging for a while._

Smiling to herself, Rose folded the piece of paper and stood from her desk.

Rose stood and glided through the small apartment into the kitchen. Charly would be making dinner about now, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.


End file.
